Man to Man Talk
by DoubleKK
Summary: Bo gives Luke a lesson on love, man to man. Entry for VS Contests.


**Man to Man Talk**

DoubleKK

**A/N: So here's just a quick little entry for the VS Contests. The theme is Secrets. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah. And Luke was mostly inspired by lilacbird's version of him in Differences. Thanks!**

"Hey, Bo...can I tell you a secret?

Bo's axe stopped mid-swing as he turned to look at his fellow carpenter. Luke had already split his stump, his own axe lying down next to his pile of wood. But he looked troubled and somewhat uncomfortable, facing Bo with his head down.

"Uh...sure, Luke." Bo replied, setting his tool down to give him his full attention. "What is it?"

The carpenter looked conflicted for a moment, before blurting out suddenly, "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Bo was taken aback. It was unusual for Luke to be asking _him_ these kinds of questions...or even asking them at all. "Uh..."

"Of course you have." Luke said, without waiting for him to answer. "You're never nervous around girls or anything."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable himself, Bo ignored his comment. "So, uh, what was your secret?"

Luke's expression turned back to troubled, and he turned around to pick up his axe once more. "See, here's the thing..." he said, moving over to another tree stump. _Thwack, thwack, thwack. _The wood split with three easy swings. "Quadra-chop." He muttered proudly under his breath.

Thinking maybe the blue haired man had forgotten this conversation and went back to his loudmouthed, somewhat arrogant air, Bo went to pick up his own axe. But he paused when Luke spoke again. "It's Akari."

_Now_ Bo was listening. He had had a slight suspicion that his companion's sudden interest in kissing had something to do with the petite farmer, and now they were confirmed. It wasn't hard to recognize their mutual attraction; though the older carpenter sometimes had trouble recognizing it himself.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"Kay, how do I explain this?" Luke started, restacking his wood just to have something to do with his hands. His explanation ended up coming out in one big rushed sentence. "See, whenever I see her I feel really funny and whenever she laughs I just wanna make her do it again and then I wanna _touch_ her, like all the time and does that mean I'm a pervert? It does, doesn't it!?" He finished off his little speech by turning and kicking his wood pile in pure frustration. It took him a second to realize this was not a good idea.

Bo watched in amusement as his fellow carpenter hopped around, clutching his toes and swearing. Luke really was something. He could be the most annoying, cocky guy on the planet at one point; then a sweet, somewhat naive boy at the next. It seemed he was the latter when it came to women. "You're not a pervert, Luke, it's alright."

"I'm not?" he responded, standing still again and looking relieved.

"No, you're not. It's perfectly normal.

"Okay, good." Luke said, sitting down on the ground and fiddling with a wood chip. "I was scared there for a second. It was like I was just getting these, uh..."

"Urges?" Bo supplied, trying to contain his laughter. Luke frowned. "Yeah, I guess..." Then, noticing Bo was making fun of him, he growled out, "Shut up."

Trying to hide his smile, Bo sat down next to him. He was starting to take pity on his clueless co-worker. "You still haven't told me the secret, you know."

"It's just..." Luke said, frustrated, chucking the piece wood deep in to the trees. "I don't know how!"

"...How to what?"

"Kiss somebody!" he wailed, tipping his head back and letting out an angry, "Arrrghh!"

For the second time, Bo was taken aback. "You mean...you've _never_ kissed a girl before?"

Luke shook his head in shame. This was surprising news to Bo. Not only was he older, but Luke towered above the younger boy at 6'2, with broad shoulders and built arms earned from years in carpentry. He had rough but not unattractive features, though his nose was crooked from multiple accidents. His cat-like eyes and shocking blue hair gave his appearance a unique look. Overall, in Bo's eyes, a much likelier choice for girls than himself.

"Well, that's, um... surprising." Bo said truthfully. Sure, he knew Luke was naive, but to _this_ extent?

"Why?" Luke asked, his head still facing the sky. "Just cuz' you've kissed girls doesn't mean I have." He said somewhat indignantly.

"Yeah, but you're older than me."

"So?"

"So...whatever." Bo said, giving up trying to argue with his hot-headed companion. "The point is, what do you want me to do about it? I don't have much more experience than you."

Luke turned to him, his amber eyes pleading. "Teach me."

"...No."

"Please?"

"No way in hell."

"Aw, come on, Bo!" Luke said in a whiny voice. "It's not like I'm asking you to, you know, _show_ me. Can't you just describe how it's done?"

"Go read a romance novel or something!" Bo still couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Luke, of all people. "I'm not some kind of expert!"

"You have to tell me! What if I screw up or something? What if she hates me cuz' I suck so much!"

Bo put his hands over his face in frustration, his voice coming out slightly muffled. "Ugh. Look, it shouldn't matter if she loves you, Luke."

"She loves me?!" Bo took his hands off his face to see him Luke staring at him, a panicked look on his face. He cocked his, head, confused. "You tell me."

"Well, I don't know." He said wringing his hands in a very un-Luke like fashion. "I know we are really good friends, but..."

"Well, have you told her you love her?"

"...I love her?!"

_Here we go again. _"How can you not know these kinds of things? It sure sounds like you do."

"...It does?"

"Yep."

There was a pause. "Bo...what does love feel like?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" Bo said, fearing that at any moment, Luke would start asking him where babies came from. But surely, he couldn't be _that_ stupid.

"Then how can you know that I'm in love with Akari, huh?"

"I'm just guessing!"

"You've been in love, haven't you?"

At this, Bo turned a delicate shade of pink. "No I haven't," But it was too late. Luke was already smirking at him. "Yes you have. I can tell. Who is she?"

Bok decided that now would be the best time to start working again. So he got up, the blush wearing off his cheeks slowly as he picked up his axe again. "Look, Luke." He said uncomfortably, wanting to change the subject off himself. "How do you feel when you're with Akari?"

Luckily, the blue haired man gave up easily on the interrogation "Aw, man. It feels _awesome_," he said, putting his hands on the back of his head and grinning. "Like...I never want her to leave, and happy all over... and cuz' she's so amazing and pretty and... I would never want anything to happen to her, you know? Then there's the whole touching this..." Luke paused, frowning. "Is that love, Bo?"

Bo hadn't started with the work again yet, having listened to Luke's explanation intently. Seeing Luke's softer side was...interesting. It made working with him almost seem bearable. "Yeah, Luke. I'm pretty sure that's love."

"Oh. Cool." He responded, smiling widely. Luke really _was_ a weird guy. "Hey, how do you know so much about girls anyway? You must have been in love before."

The colour rose back up to Bo's cheeks. "Come on, Luke. I'm only fifteen."

"So? It shouldn't matter how old you are. Wait...is she an older woman?" Luke said, rasing his eye brows. Bo thought he'd die of humiliation. "No!"

"Come on, you can tell me. Man to man, you know?"

_Man to man?_

Still not getting an answer, Luke reduced to a whinier tone. "Aw, come on, Bo! You're like a little brother to me. I told you about Akari!"

Ignoring Luke's childish pleading, Bo instead replied, "You know? Speaking of Akari, I think you should go talk to her. Now that you know you love her, and all." He said, hoping Luke would take the bait. He did.

"B-But what about the kissing thing? You never told me about that!" Luke said, sounding panicked.

An idea popped into Bo's head. Sure, it wasn't a very nice one, but it would get his fellow carpenter off his back for while. "Okay, Luke. I don't think you need my, uh, expertise here. I think you should just _go for it_. You know, give in to those...urges." Bo said, trying not to laugh.

Luckily, Luke didn't catch any of the humour in his tone. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay! " Luke said, jumping up from the ground and running out of the forest towards Akari's farm. "Thanks, Bo!"

"No problem." He responded, watching Luke's tall figure disappear as he bounded out of the forest. He smiled at the thought of what kind of trouble his fellow carpenter could get into with that advice. Sure, after this talk, he now saw that he was just a completely clueless guy in love, just needing advice on how to deal. But he was still hot-headed, loud-mouthed Luke, and no amount of coaching could change that. He was going to screw up some way or another. And that was also part of being in love.

_Wonder why he chose _me_ to share that secret with?_

As for his own love life?

Bo wasn't about to tell Luke _his_ secret.

**A/N: Huzzah! Finished! Other than it being mostly dialogue and Bo being slightly OOC, I'm pretty satisfied with it. Reviews make me happy. :D**


End file.
